someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bunker Remake
After I finished roaming the nearby town for souvenirs i realized it was way later than I initially planned, so now i'm just walking on this silent high way in the middle of nowhere for hours. Walking on a long ass high way in the middle of nowhere while it's dark is, needless to say, tiring as all hell, but luckily I can see light in the distance. Once I arrived to the source of the light it was a really old, ruined bunker, heck i'm surprised it even has electricity, but why, in all the places, here? Doesn't it seem weird? Why are the lights inside turned on? At first I was hessitant on entering, but in the end my curiosity overcame me, so I opened the door slowly and carefully, and went inside. Wow, the bunker seem a lot better inside than outside, I told myself. While I was inspecting the things around me, I overheared two people over the other side of the second door, I didn't think there would be other people so I tried to leave slowly, which was immedaitely halted by a the second door slowly opening and a gun pointing at me. Someone from the other side of the door then tells me "Guns, throw them over there", to which I replied "Wh-why would I have a gun?", "Jac! check him for weapons" he said to another person at the other side of the door, and this guy who I assume is 'Jac' opened the door wider and slowly walked towards me and checked if I was concealing weapons as if it was random check at the airport. Once he finished checking he told the other person on the other side of the door that I was clear, the other person then revealed himself. I just realized this, but, these two people are wearing some type of old uniform, it resembles world war 2 American uniform, oh wait, it is the American private uniform, they even have helmets, what is this? A cosplay party? With guns...? Being weirded out by the fact they are wearing those weird uniforms I asked them "...Um... What's going on here?" to which he replied "What are YOU doing here, is the question.", "Well, I was just trying to walk back to the apartment on the side of the highway when-" I replied but was immediately interrupted by him, "What the fuck are you saying? Citizens are not allowed here, and there isn't even a highway 2 miles from here." "Wait, what? There is a highway right outsi-" This time, I interrupted myself when I looked outside and see only a gravely road and worn out trees. "But how..." I asked to myself, "Well, anyway better get in before trouble comes." he said, "What kind of trouble?" I asked curiously. "A big one." he responds, which doesnt really answer my question. Once we arrived to a very calming room, which I think is the storage room, he introduced himself and the other person "By the way, name's Bret, and no, it's not short for anything, his name's Jacob, I call him Jac for short." pointing at the other person, "Well it's my turn guarding right now, so you go on ask all your question to Jac.". Well, I still had a ton of questions so I asked a little bit sarcasticly to Jacob as he lies on boxes of ammunitions "What exactly is the trouble outside? Don't tell me Nazis." "Not exactly, you see, we were about to go home, but we were slowed down by the remaining German soldiers, and because of that we lost some supplies such as food, we knew there was a bunker around this area so we asked for permission to separate from the others to get some resource from here. But when we were about to leave we heard a very loud growl which rang through our ears, we were startled so we immediately went outside with our guns out, but our car wasn't there anymore, then, it suddenly smelled really bad, the smell resembled rotting flesh, but worse, and trust me I know how a rotting flesh smells, then we saw it... Well part of it... it was a deformed, gigantic man with metal hooks and wires coming from its body, you can even see dried blood from it's open wounds... And from it's hooks... It had...-" he could not finish the story he was telling when he started to vomit "-It's better that you don't know.". I was really horrified just hearing the story, i wanted to ask a little more but we were interrupted by a sudden reeking smell, and following that a really loud growl, so I immediately tried to see whats going on outside. Right when I left the storage room the light flickered and in front of me lies a headless mutilated body of, from what I could see on whats left of it, was Bret, I immediately vomitted on the floor from the sight of maggots eating whats left of the body, immense feeling of fear over came me and I quickly stood up and tried to go back in the storage room, before I could enter, the lights flickered again and then I heard Bret say to me "...Run! Leave me and close the doors! It's Sa-" as I turn around I see his neck crushed by a big, bloody, deformed hand coming from a cracked window of the bunker, I could not even stay there to look, my body moved by itself back into the storage room, Jacob then tried to barricade the door, i was shaking in fear I didn't know what to do, I was panicking so I tried to calm myself by inhaling, but before I could even exhale the lights flickered again, this time, what lies around me were even more gore than before, there was a crushed box with dried blood coming from it's gaps, a little girl impaled on the wall, a man holding a broken bat, again, missing it's head, there were many more bodies but I could not withstand looking at them it, but what horrified me the most was... Jac... I saw his body, holding a wooden plank, crushed by the door looking as if he was trying to... Barricade it... My stomach could not withstand it and I started to vomit to the point I couldn't anymore, i thought to myself, "if I got here by accident, then all these other people were also..." the thought alone was enough to sent me crawling on my back towards the wall, the speed I was crawling back crushed something on the wall, i slowly looked behind me, only to see a crushed corpse, the most intense fear went through my head making my body numb , the fact that scared me wasn't the corpse itself, but that the clothes it was wearing, was the exact same one i am wearing. I'm numb, I can't move at all, all I could do was shed tears out of fear, then... Then lights flickered one, last, time. This story is a remake of one of my story called similarly "The Bunker" but as a chapter of the book called "The Other Side" - Made by Jim Vergara https://www.wattpad.com/278739123-the-bunker Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta